1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of managing reservation and utilization of banquet and conference halls.
2. Prior Art
Large banquet and conference halls are infrequently used to their maximum capacity, and are often used by less than half the number of guests that the halls are planned to hold. In other words, it is inefficient that a banquet hall capable of holding a hundred people is used for twenty people, as only one quarter or one fifth of the space is sufficient for twenty people, leaving the three quarters or four fifth of the space unused. Thus, a banquet hall of a certain size is structured so that the hall can be divided into a plurality of smaller areas. Adopting this structure allows a few groups of guests to simultaneously use the banquet hall, thereby increasing the efficiency of space utility. It is to be desired that the reservation status and occupancy status of such banquet halls are accurately managed by a program logic in order to decrease the work load of the banquet hall provider. Furthermore, it is also to be desired that a program logic can not only manage a regular pattern of division of a banquet hall, but also can manage a irregular pattern of division. For example, it is desirable that a program logic does not only manages a banquet hall capable of being partitioned into three areas to be used as one room or three smaller rooms, but also manages irregular partition pattern such as to divide the banquet hall into one third area and the other taking two thirds area. Therefore, the program logic is advantageously for decrease risk for making errors, because the provider is not required to handle the complicated task of managing the pattern on paper. The present invention is designed in cosideration of the demand mentioned above. It is an object of the present invention is to provide a reservation/vacancy management system with a technology that can handle regular partition patterns and irregular partition patterns in order to decrease the work load of the banquet hall provider and improve the quality of service.